Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye
by Copper's Mama
Summary: cam and vala fic, a little fluffy pillow talk, mixed with some good old fashioned sweaty men.


Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, unfortunately

_Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, unfortunately._

_My second Cam/Vala fic. I admit, I'm a bit biased by Farscape, but I love Ben/Claudia._

**Vala was bored. There were no missions, no emergencies, just sitting around doing nothing. Sam was in her lab doing something science-ey, and Daniel had kicked her out of his office after she 'accidentally' ripped the pages out of a priceless, once-of-a-kind dusty old book, so she was wandering around with nothing to do. **

**She found herself drawn to the gymnasium, where it seemed most of the female staff were gravitating anyway, and made her way to the front. **

**She then saw what everyone was looking at. **

**Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell was sparring with Lt. Col. John Sheppard. They were both sweaty, and they were both topless. **

**Vala had never thought about Cameron in a sexual way, but looking at him now, she felt herself start to drool. **

"**How long have they been going?" she asked the nearest spectator. **

"**Nearly two hours," she replied, quickly looking back at the two.**

**Vala gaped. **_**Two hours? He had stamina!**_

**Suddenly, there was a loud interruption. "Okay, that's enough. Show's over. Col. Mitchell, Col. Sheppard, cease your actions immediately."**

**Vala looked over to see General Landry with a megaphone. **

**The crowd vanished in record time, and Vala was left standing there while Mitchell and Sheppard panted, and General Landry scowled. **

**Vala hung back a bit, and watched the new scene. **

"**What has gotten into the two of you?" General Landry demanded. "You are of the highest ranking military officers on this base, you're supposed to lead by example. Someone wanna tell me what you were doing here?"**

"**We were sparring, Sir," Mitchell said. "It just got a little out of hand."**

"**I'll say," Landry replied with a snort. "You two hit the showers. Cool yourselves off."**

**As he left, Mitchell and Sheppard looked at each other. "I think he thinks we don't like each other."**

**John laughed. "I'd probably think the same thing, watching that fight."**

**Cam stumbled a bit, and Vala rushed forward. **

"**You okay?" she said, allowing more concern in her voice than she had intended. **

"**Uh, yeah," he said, surprised that she had hung around after the fighting was over. "Vala, Sheppard, vice versa."**

**Vala nodded to the other Colonel as she let Cam lean on her. **

"**That was quite the sparring match, you two," Vala commented. **

"**Wait 'til you see Ronon and Teal'c go at it," John said, thinking back to the time Teal'c had come to Atlantis. **

**Vala helped Mitchell to the showers, and contemplated coming up with an argument for him to let her join him, but decided she'd play it safe and wait outside. She would make it her personal mission that he was taken care of. That thought made her all giddy inside, replaying the images of the sweat rolling off his toned body. **

**She waited for half and hour, and was just about to open the door to see what was taking so long when Col. Sheppard walked out. **

"**You can go in, he's decent…" he said, a hint of a smirk on his lips. **

"**Thank you, Colonel," she said playfully flicking the towel he had draped over his shoulder and moving past him into the locker room. **

**Cam was sitting down on the bench by his locker, sadly wearing sweat pants and a tank top. He was still panting slightly, and Vala sat beside him. **

"**You okay?" she wondered again. **

**He nodded. "Just a bit sore."**

"**I can imagine," she said, letting him sit for a while. "Someone said you'd been at for almost two hours."**

"**That long?" he asked, surprised. "No wonder my muscles hate me."**

**He went to get up, but his legs had fallen asleep, so Vala brought his arm around her shoulders and helped him up again. She had to focus very hard on walking, and not letting him drop to the floor, and then joining him. **

**By the time they got to his quarters, Vala was out of breath, but the red in her cheeks wasn't caused by exhaustion. **

"**Here you are, Colonel," she said, laying him down on the bed. **

"**Thanks, Vala," he said, getting comfortable, and scooting over a bit so Vala could sit. **

"**Was that your longest sparring match?" she asked.**

**She was surprised that he had to think about it. **

"**I think so," he said. "This one felt the longest, but I've never kept track before."**

"**Do you want me to leave so you can get some rest?"**

**Cam looked up at her and smiled, too exhausted to care about watching what he said around her. "No. Stay please."**

"**Okay," she said, getting comfortable. "I was only there for a few minutes, but it looked amazing."**

"**Well, it felt less than amazing," he said, absentmindedly tracing circles on her thigh. **

"**Cam?" she said, using his first name, which felt weird to her. **

"**Hmm?"**

"**Can I sleep here?" **

**He was drifting off to sleep himself when he said, "Sure, darlin', goodnight."**

**She smiled, and placed a light kiss on his forehead, before snuggling under the covers. "Goodnight, Colonel."**


End file.
